


design

by dame_chastain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_chastain/pseuds/dame_chastain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haunt me. (A poem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	design

You make the crisp air seem  
                                         heavy  
Though I do not see your face I  
          know  
you  
          haunt me  
i could reach for your crown  
           those branches in the night  
do they reach for more  
                                                   do they reach for me  
i can see every face but yours  
          in the night i  
                               drown  
                                         in

 

                    you  
i know only you  
faceless art with every name  
                     beast  
            dragon  
                                     stag  
and your stage is set for me  
do you know who I am? do you know  
my name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem. It is very strange and I'm not sure what I was hoping to accomplish with it; it's my first foray into something this unstructured. It's from Will's PoV, and I think I meant to evoke his state of mind during time lost or during a nightmare. The idea of facelessness is mentioned because I thought that episode was beautifully symbolic of Will's relationship with Lecter.
> 
> I meant it to be directed at the copycat, or at Hannibal, but Will has only the tiniest notion, if any, that there is something off about Hannibal. That being said, I suppose he could be speaking to Hobbs. 
> 
> It's very freeform. Very, VERY freeform. Let me know what you think, please. Constructive crit is totally appreciated.


End file.
